O Máscarado
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Ela não sabia quem ele era. Mas estava disposta a apostar que descobriria... NC17


Sentenciada

A vida já começa errada quando sua mãe te batiza de Clove! Sim... Por que como você espera que alguma coisa boa possa surgir de uma pessoa que já tem os três minutos de vida estragados por esse bendito nome? Justamente. Deus deve olhar para mim e pensar: "Porra! Tua mãe fodeu tua vida no nascimento, não me culpe por todo o resto!"

Isso era um mau sinal, o meu nome, e se minha mãe tivesse um pouco de amor pelo próximo teria me tocado no lixão! Mas, não! Isso era piedade demais, ela resolveu mesmo me criar, não apenas me criar com esse nome que é um atentado ao pudor, como também me deu um apelido, preparem os corações, de CLOVINHA! Isso mesmo, o diminutivo de CoUve-Flor, pode ser também, meu apelido! Riam seus bastardos! Riam da minha desgraça!

Minha vida não ficou melhor depois que eu aprendi a me defender, eu sofro um bullying constante na escola, parte pelo nome de hortaliça, outra pela minha altura, ou falta dela.

Parando de reclamar por aqui, algo que eu faço constantemente... Vou me centrar apenas nos fatos, sem comentários pessoais!

Estudar na melhor escola, leia-se mais cara, da minha cidade não é fácil. Não só pelo fato que todas suas colegas vão parecer modelos que saltaram da Vougue e foram ter aulas com você, mas pelo fato que os garotos são todos, TODOS, uns lindos e canalhas. E mesmo eu sendo muito mal educada e chata, e não, eu realmente não levanto meia hora mais cedo para arrumar o meu cabelo, por favor, minha cama é muito mais atraente do que me auto mutilar atrás de cílios longos, eu não sou cega, então, uma vez e outra, eu acabo dando uma espiadela pela janela da minha aula, insuportável, de Física para ver o time de futebol treinar.

E foi num desses dias que cometi o maior erro da minha vida, e olha que têm muitos, porque cruzei com um par de olhos azuis que olhavam intrigados para a janela. Senti meu rosto queimar. Porque vida não bastava eu ser pequena e ter nome de vegetal, eu tinha que ficar nervosa e vermelha que nem um tomate! O garoto piscou e deu um sorriso de lado, com um breve aceno. Olhei em volta, mas nenhuma outra garota prestava atenção na janela. Pensei seriamente que podia ser outra janela. Ele podia ser vesgo. Sim, ele só podia ser vesgo. Dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção para Haymitch, que explicava algo sobre leis de Newton.

Quando eu finalmente saio da aula em direção ao meu humilde cantinho atrás da arquibancada, o único lugar onde eu podia pegar um livro e esquecer completamente da minha humilhante vida. Abri a boca cedo demais para me vangloriar da solidão, porque em um pequeno relance avistei um par de olhos verdes me encarando com muita curiosidade. Meu susto foi tão grande que dei um salto e cai de bunda no chão, deixando meu livro espatifado em algum lugar, e os tijolos, que haviam sido usados como banco improvisados, caídos perto do meu bumbum, que estava dolorido.

"Olá" Disse a criatura dos olhos verdes. "Meu nome é Glimmer, e não pude deixar de notar você aí." Imagino que isso se deva ao fato que eu sou uma pessoa, automaticamente, eu sou visível, e notada. Se você olhar um pouco para baixo é claro, pessoas muito altas provavelmente não me notam. "Eu vim te convidar para o baile anual de máscaras da escola, eu sou a organizadora. Vai ser divertido, te vejo por lá" Delicadamente ela depositou um envelope preto ao lado do meu rosto, que devia ainda estar com uma expressão horrorizada. A vadia virou as costas e rebolou para fora do meu cantinho sem nem me oferecer a mão para levantar. Isso mesmo, ela teve esse monólogo todo, comigo ESPATIFADA que nem uma rã no chão!

Me levantei, com o resto de dignidade que eu não tinha indo embora, e juntei o ingresso. (Eu disse alguns palavrões ofendendo a mãe da Glimmer, coisas nada honrosas e que provavelmente meninas não falam!)

Andei até a próxima aula, com o convite ainda em mão, exalando minha falta de sorte em puro mal humor.

O ingresso do interior era dourado, dizendo aquele monte de baboseira, que era um baile de gala com máscaras, em uma associação conhecida do bairro, respirei fundo, deixando o ingresso em algum canto do buraco negro que eu chamava de mochila.

Dois dias se passaram desde o meu desastroso encontro com Glimmer, depois disso eu descobri que os ingressos eram para alunos selecionados da escola, deveria me sentir especial, mas só achei aquilo bizarro e egoísta. O fato é que: minha mãe achou o ingresso no meu buraco negro, o que é incrível porque eu já cansei de perder coisas na minha mochila, e agora estava tão animada com isso que nem tive tempo de negar minha presença. Eu iria na festa, querendo ou não.

Finalmente meu tormento escolhendo vestidos e maquiagem acabou, hoje não iria na aula para comprar minha máscara, minha mãe deixou eu faltar aula... Ela realmente acha que eu preciso de amigos. E se eu não tenho a culpa é dela, quem vai ser amiga de uma VERDURA?

A festa chegou e com isso muita afobação, eu coloquei um vestido cheio de brilhos e um sapato alto dourado ( . /tt/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/montagem_5. ) , meu corpo inteiro protestou quando tentei dar o primeiro passo. Minha mãe estava afobada tirando fotos, dei de ombros, e vesti minha máscara. Ela cobria apenas metade do rosto, mas eu estava tão maquiada que não parecia eu mesma, e até tinha ficado no tamanho normal de uma adolescente. Sorri para o meu reflexo me sentindo realmente bonita.

O salão não desapontou, essa tal de Glimmer podia ser uma insensível, mas com certeza seria a organizadora do meu casamento. Era engraçado estar em um lugar onde você conhecia todo mundo e ao mesmo tempo não conhecia ninguém. Não que fosse difícil, por exemplo, de reconhecer o casal mais badalado da escola: Primrose e Gale. Os olhos cinzas do garoto pareciam gritar contra sua máscara branca e o cabelo loiro natural de Prim caia em cachos perfeitos em suas costas. Suspirei ao ver os dois de braços dados pousando para as fotos. Fiquei tão entretida invejando minha colega loira que não percebi a montanha que se pôs do meu lado.

"Olá" A voz rouca e baixa próximo do meu ouvido fez eu dar um pulo. "Desculpa, não quis assustar você." Virei meu corpo e subi o rosto, encarando um belo par de olhos azuis, escondidos por uma máscara negra com detalhes em vermelho.

"Oi..." Soltei baixo, pegando uma taça de bebida quando o garçom passou ao meu lado, e tomando tudo em um gole. "Não assustou, é o salto que está me machucando." Sorri de canto, que desculpa mais esfarrapada Clove.

Minha mente trabalha rapidamente tentando encontrar o dono daquele par de olhos azuis, as únicas pessoas que vinham na minha mente eram Peeta Mellark, que era improvável porque todo mundo sabia que ele andava com a Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Cato Mellark, que também era impossível, havia boatos que ele andava traçando a Glimmer, e só. Optei por Finnick, eu não conseguia distinguir a cor dos cabelos, estava escuro, mas deveria ser o dourado de sempre.

"Dor?" Ele franziu os lábios, e depois deu um sorriso. "Tem um jardim por ali" Ele apontou para uma porta lindamente ordenada com flores. "Com bancos e até uma fonte bem legal, se você quiser sentar, longe desse barulhão." Dei de ombros, educadamente o misterioso homem de máscaras me deu o braço e o enlacei.

Atravessamos o salão rapidamente, desviando dos casais que dançavam animados, meu braço estava sendo pressionado contra as costelas dele. Era uma pressão gostosa, que parecia me manter exatamente ali. O vento frio do jardim passou pelo tecido fino do meu vestido e arrepiou meu corpo. Percebi tarde demais que havia esquecido uma coisa muito importante: MEU SUTIÃ!

Ali estava eu, completamente arrepiada e sem sutiã. Respirei fundo e soltei um assovio, rezei mentalmente para que meu companheiro misterioso não tivesse notado nada, mas ele estava ocupado demais procurando um lugar vazio no jardim. Ele bufou vencido.

"Sem querer parecer abusado, se importa se a gente for mais para o fundo, aqui não tem banco." Ele sorriu de lado e eu prendi o ar, que sorriso lindo! Finnick realmente tinha um sorriso lindo... Como eu não havia percebido isso as aulas de Física? Neguei com a cabeça e ele abriu a boca para mostrar seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

Novamente senti meu corpo ser guiado por ele, nos embrenhando na parte mais escura, mas unicamente vazia do jardim. Meu misterioso mascarado, para o meu fascínio, encontrou um labirinto feito de cercas vivas.

"Vamos!" Ele disse num tom esperançoso, mas com um leve tom de permissão. Porra, eu havia ido ali para descansar, não para embrenhar no meio do mato.

"Meus pés..." Disse em tom de súplica, ele me encarou e vi um ar de dúvida em seus lindos olhos azul, com apenas um puxão o mascarado me colocava em seu colo, como se fosse sua noiva.

Meu corpo bateu contra o peito duro do homem, suas mãos seguravam com firmeza minhas costas e pernas, não consegui impedir minha mão de ir de encontro com a camisa social branca, fechei os olhos sendo presenteada com a temperatura quente daquele homem. Subi meus olhos, passando lentamente pelo pescoço masculino, o maxilar bem definido e coberto pela barba dourada por fazer, segurei o ar e retirei minhas mãos de seu peito, as tocando inutilmente no meu colo.

"Se você passar um braço pelo meu pescoço, fica mais fácil te carregar." Ele disse olhando para mim, fazendo seu bafo quente e com cheiro de menta bater no meu rosto. Concordei que nem uma idiota e passei um braço pelo seu ombro, sendo puxada mais para cima. "Viu? Mais fácil." Seu rosto estava no mesmo nível que o meu, e eu não conseguia desviar os olhos de sua boca bem desenhada enquanto ele falava. Quando foi que Finnick Odair havia ficado interessante? E se... Bem, não podia, com certeza não seria. Seria?

"Quem é você?" Minha voz saiu baixa, desde quando eu falava baixo? Balancei a cabeça, devia ser efeito do álcool.

"Assim você me desaponta Clove." Ele deu um sorriso jocoso e estalou a língua. "Achei que sabia desde o principio, como você se embrenha no escuro com um estranho?" Ele não disse aquilo com um tom de reprovação, mas eu comecei a me sentir idiota.

"Achei que fosse o Finn." Soltei emburrada, e me mexi desconfortável no colo forte dele.

"Não. Eu não sou o Odair, passamos por ele alguns minutos atrás. Estava com a Cresta." Claro, Annie! Como pensei que Odair poderia olhar para mim tendo a musa de olhos verdes? Revirei os olhos. "Vamos fazer um jogo?" O mascarado, agora mais misterioso do que nunca, soltou meu pequeno corpo em um balanço. Estávamos agora sozinhos, no meio do labirinto. "Se você descobrir quem eu sou, até o final da noite, te levo embora. Se não, bem, vou te deixar sozinha no centro do labirinto." Algo na minha mente estalou, o garoto havia feito o caminho sem nenhum erro, mas ele havia dobrado e desdobrado tanto que eu me perdi nos dez primeiros minutos. Abri a boca pronta para xingá-lo, mas a fechei dando de ombros.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no balanço, que era tão longo que poderia deitar, e delicadamente afastou uma das madeixas do meu cabelo para trás do ombro, senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo quando o dedo dele tocou o meu pescoço, e eu sabia que não era por causa do frio.

"Ok, só preciso pensar um pouco, não deve haver muitos loiros dos olhos azuis na escola." Disse mordendo os lábios.

"Ah!" Ele riu e jogou a cabeça para trás, e eu sem meu consentimento meus olhos se desviaram para o seu pescoço alvo e a vista. "Quem disse que eu vou te deixar usar a cabeça?" Aquele sorriso malicioso me fez engolir em seco. Algo gritava dentro de mim que se eu quisesse fugir dali era agora ou nunca. Mas, não, meu corpo é um traíra e ficou ali, paradinho do ladinho do misterioso.

Virei meu corpo para frente, com meus pés tocando levemente o chão, o mascarado tinha as pernas cada um de um lado, ficando na lateral do balanço, mal tive tempo de engolir minha saliva quando suas mãos fortes me puxaram para o seu peito.

"Mas que porra é essa?" Eu ia me virar para dar um soco na cara do infeliz, quando senti seus lábios quentes contra meu ombro, esqueci completamente porque eu ia brigar com ele quando sua língua subiu pelo meu pescoço até a linha do maxilar.

Uma das mãos dele alisava a lateral do meu corpo, enquanto a outra afastava o meu cabelo do pescoço, seus lábios quentes e úmidos beijaram de leve atrás da minha orelha, fazendo meu corpo todo se arrepiar. Ele estava certo, eu não ia pensar em nada.

Senti meu corpo começar a pegar fogo enquanto a mão dele fazia uma trilha perigosa até a saia do meu vestido, arfei quando senti sua mão áspera e grande puxar o tecido fino, possibilitando assim o movimento das minhas pernas, entendi sua intenção quando fui puxada contra o seu colo. Minhas duas pernas subiram na sua perna direta, enquanto eu sentia sua outra perna servir de apoio para o meu corpo.

Ele inclinou o meu corpo e fez o trajeto certeiro para minha boca, seus lábios, quentes e macios, massageavam os meus. Quando sua língua acariciou meu lábio inferior, abri a boca para arfar, recebendo seu gosto de menta mais forte e delicioso, nossas línguas se massagearam, e eu senti meu corpo se acender como uma fogueira feita somente de palha, queimando rápido e intensamente.

Eu deveria empurrá-lo, gritar, ou fazer qualquer coisa que impedisse isso de acontecer, mas só estava ali sentada, sabendo o que estava acontecendo. E deixando!

O fogo percorreu todo meu corpo e soltei um suspiro contra sua língua, mordendo seu lábio inferior e o puxando para mim. Isso piorou tudo, ele soltou um gemido gutural que arrepiou todo meu corpo, e mesmo e não podendo puxá-lo pela nuca e enfiar minhas mãos naquele cabelo loiro, irritantemente, arrumadinho, isso não diminuiu todas aquelas sensações deliciosas de ter o corpo dele tão próximo ao meu.

Ele se agarrou a mim, puxando-me ainda mais contra ele, senti algo duro cutucar o meu quadril, e me perguntei onde esse garoto guardava o celular dele. Uma de suas mãos subiu pelo meu colo, parando no comportado decote do vestido, deslizando pelos braços desnudos, deixando uma sensação de ardência por ali, até chegar no ponto onde meu coração batia muito acelerado.

Arregalei meus olhos, sabendo que tinha deixado aquilo ir longe demais. Estava sentada no meio do nada com um estranho! E a mão dele queimava na curva do meu seio, tentei me mover um pouco, apenas para me afastar. Porém, sua língua brincava de esconde-esconde com a minha, e eu não conseguia falar nada.

Ele não soltava meu corpo de jeito nenhum, eu até diria que ele me apertava com mais força, roçando algo, que eu já não achava ser um celular, no meu quadril. Fiquei ainda mais assustada quando seus dedos quentes penetraram pelo tecido fino do meu vestido, até sua mão colher a carne fresca dos meus seios, cujo bico já se enrijecia de encontro a sua palma.

Nesse momento eu tirei minha boca da dele.

" O que..." Eu comecei a perguntar, mas então passei a ofegar quando seus dedos começaram a massagear essa parte sensível do meu corpo, fazendo uma pressão suave, porém implacável, que quase me fez gemer, como ele, quando eu mordi seus lábios.

"Clove!"

Apenas o meu nome. Foi tudo o que ele disse, apenas o meu nome, e foi tão gutural que eu achei que não podia ser. O polegar dele se movia sobre o endurecido bico do meu seio, causando outra onda de desejo que percorreu todo meu corpo. Eu sentia calor em todos os locais do meu corpo, mas principalmente entre as pernas. Rocei as coxas tentando aliviar um pouco aquela tensão, mas foi inútil.

A boca dele desceu em direção a minha novamente, meu corpo reclamava daquela tortura, mas aquilo era tão prazeroso, senti algo se contorcer dentro de mim, e percebi que eu buscava mais contato com seus dedos. O garoto mascarado ergueu meu corpo, senti falta de seu polegar sobre meu bico, mas apenas arfei. Ele me colocou de frente para ele no balanço de madeira e puxou ainda mais o meu vestido, que agora estava um pouco acima das coxas. Ainda hipnotizada apenas segui seus toques, enquanto ele me sentava com as pernas cada uma de um lado de seu corpo.

As mãos dele encontraram a minha nuca, e me puxaram para o beijo mais cheio de luxúria e volúpia da minha vida inteira.

Percebi muito tarde que, enquanto eu estava ocupada aproveitando a pilhagem sensual que ele estava fazendo com a minha boca, outra coisa muito diferente estava acontecendo embaixo do meu vestido. A mão do misterioso mascarado – a que não estava atrás do meu pescoço – tinha escorregado para debaixo da minha saia e descobrira o tecido fino da minha calcinha.

Tentei protestar, quando senti seu dedo pressionando com tanto força minha roupa íntima, que agora estava destruída, devido a minha excitação. Eu tentei dizer basta. Realmente, eu tentei. Mas, isto era tão... Difícil. E não só porque a língua dele estava na minha boca, mas porque... Bem, eu não queria que ele parasse.

Mesmo assim, não era certo, o negócio com a minha calcinha. Por as mãos nos meus seios tinha sido uma coisa, mas isto...

"Pare de se contorcer, Clove." Ele afastou sua cabeça para trás e acrescentou abruptamente. "Eu não consigo trabalhar aqui embaixo assim."

"O que você está fazendo ai embaixo?" Eu exige saber, como se fosse a coisinha mais inocente do mundo. "Você não pode fazer isso."

"Claro que eu posso. Você aceitou o jogo."

"Eu aceitei adivinhar quem você é. Não sexo com um estranho." Revirei os olhos e tentei em vão afastar a mão dele, que ainda me massageava, agora mais amenamente. "Eu não aceitei que você" Dei um tapa no braço dele. "Tirasse minha calcinha."

"Eu não tirei sua calcinha." Ele disse. "Me beija de novo."

"Não até que você retire..."

Ele me silenciou beijando-me, trazendo o meu rosto para junto do dele com a mão que tinha deixado na minha nuca, e praticamente devorando minha boca. Eu, querendo e ao mesmo tempo não querendo me afastar dele, ansiava por seus lábios com tanto entusiasmo como ele pelos meus.

Bem, o que eu poderia fazer? Aqui estava eu nos braços deles – no seu colo, para falar a verdade – circundada por ele. O mascarado era tudo o que eu podia ver, tudo que eu podia tocar, tudo o que eu podia experimentar. Sua respiração, um pouco irregular, era tudo o que eu podia ouvir, sem contar o descompassada batimento de seu coração, a qual eu não podia só ouvir, mas sentir, mesmo através do seu colete e do meu vestido. Seu cheiro, uma mistura de perfume masculino e linho, era tudo o que chegava ao meu nariz. Isso era ridículo, eu me agarrei a ele com mais força, beijando-o com uma entrega ainda mais selvagem, mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo, algo que eu não podia explicar. Era assim, e isso era tudo.

Então, esse abusado, colocou o tecido da minha calcinha para o lado e seus dedos roçaram no meu sexo. Eu estava úmida nesse momento, úmida e extremamente sensível, tão sensível que quando os dedos dele me tocaram, arqueei meu corpo e apertei os dedos em seu pescoço, deixando escapar um leve murmúrio contra a boca dele...

Como se fosse um sinal, ele deixou sua mão escorregar lá de novo. Só que desta vez, em vez de roçar casualmente contra ela, os dedos dele pressionaram meu sexo, adentrando em mim.

Seu polegar massageou a parte mais sensível do meu sexo, enquanto seus outros dois dedos acariciavam a minha entrada. Soltei a boca dele e agarrei seu smoking com força, torcendo minhas mãos enquanto murmúrios e arfares escapavam entre os meus lábios. O rosto dele se enterrou na curva do meu pescoço, seus dentes mordiscando minha pele que estava em chamas. Foi quando eu vi, um pequeno sinal na nuca dele. Eu sabia quem ele era. E acabei soltando outro gemido quando me toquei disso. As mãos do mascarado brincavam com uma fúria no meu sexo, que agora se contraia de tanta excitação, eu senti aquela sensação de satisfação plena, puxei o smoking dele com mais força e vi sua camisa se mover. Soltei um último gemido, que foi abafado novamente pelos lábios dele.

Minha respiração estava descompassada, e a dele também. E o desgraçado trazia um sorriso de satisfação escancarada no rosto.

"Cato." Eu disse em um sôfrego. "Cavo Mellark."

Os olhos azuis brilharam embaixo da máscara, que ele lentamente deixou cair do rosto. Revelando o traçado perfeito que apenas o mais velho dos Mellark tinha. Engoli em seco. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

"Acho que vou ter que te tirar daqui agora, Clovinha." Ele disse cheio de malícia.

"Vamos voltar para a festa?" Me ergui, arrumando minha calcinha no lugar. Cato riu e me puxou para sentar no seu colo, me beijando novamente.

"Não. Vamos para o meu quarto."

FIM DA PARTE I

Cato ficou em pé, arrumando a máscara ao rosto, sorri internamente com a idéia de transarmos enquanto ele vestia apenas aquilo. Sim, com certeza ele vestiria apenas aquilo.


End file.
